


Closing In

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Established Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Panic Attacks, implied/referenced trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Isabelle and Maia are tracking down a new wolf until the walls of the alleyway close in around them.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - panic

The growl down the alleyway told them that they were on the right track. Maia was right on Isabelle’s heels as they ran. The werewolf was putting up quite the chase. Isabelle hadn’t expected it from a new wolf, but this one was determined and aware of his surroundings enough to avoid them.

They weren’t sure how they guy had been turned, but Isabelle knew there had to be a story there if he was as adamant to stay away from them as he seemed to be. She’d place her bet on trauma from the one who had turned him. It was a common story.

The walls on either side of them grew closer together as they went. Isabelle didn’t notice at first, too focused on following the werewolf’s path, but soon, Maia gasped beside her. Isabelle glanced at her girlfriend, expecting the noise to be one of exhaustion at first. Then she remembered Maia’s claustrophobia. Maia’s eyes darted from left to right, watching as the walls closed in around them.

“Shit,” Isabelle muttered, skidding to a stop and causing Maia to stumble into her. She caught herself at the last second, one hand scratching against the brick of one of the walls in a desperate bid to find support.

“Why are you stopping?” Maia asked even though her voice was ragged. “He’s going to get away.”

“We can track him down tomorrow,” Isabelle said. “He might be calmer once the sun’s up anyway.”

“But he could hurt someone. He’s not in control of himself yet.”

“Maia,” Isabelle said carefully, holding out a hand to steady the werewolf. “You’re not in a good shape to chase after him right now. Let’s get you out of here. Just focus on breathing.”

It was a testament to how panicked Maia was that she didn’t protest. Isabelle led her down the alleyway with a hand on her back as Maia breathed in and out steadily. It didn’t do much to calm her heart rate until the walls widened around them and they were back out on the main street.

Maia lowered herself onto the curb, not paying attention to the grime that covered the ground. Isabelle crouched beside her, one hand on her back as she waited for the anxiety to lighten.

“I’m sorry,” Maia said once it was easier for her to speak again. “We were so close to catching him, and I ruined it.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed, gripping Maia’s shoulder tightly.

“You didn’t run anything. You couldn’t help how you reacted. Even if we’d caught up to him, you wouldn’t have been able to calm him down when you were panicking yourself. Like I said, we’ll find him in the morning, and it will be fine.”

Maia nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

“I hope so,” she said, sinking to the side and pressing her shoulder against’ Isabelle’s. “And I hope nothing happens in the meantime.”

Isabelle linked their fingers together and gave Maia’s hand a squeeze.


End file.
